Un nuevo futuro SasuNaru
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: Las despedidas no siempre tienen que ser tristes. SasuNaru Spoiler.


**Un Nuevo Futuro**

Naruto se preparaba para otra jordana de duro entrenamiento. A pasado un mes desde su pelea con Sasuke. Todos los habitantes de konoha y las demás personas que vivían en las otras aldeas y paises vecinos venían a visitar la aldea de la hoja, exclusivamente para ver a su héroe favorito. Naruto ya empezaba a casarse de la prensa que insistió en hacer una entrevista con el. Entrevista que si acepto hacer, pero en la que no se le notifico que iba a ver un publico extenso, y como diez periódicas que serian los encargados de hacer las "preguntas". Todo eso fue un lío tremendo. Empezando porque también "invitaron" a Sasuke. Aquella vez tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por detener al Uchiha superviviente para que no los desintegrara a todos con su Amaterasu, o su Susano. Ciertamente, se detuvo a pensar en como se pudo haber convencido a Sasuke para tenerlo como anfitrión de una ronda periodística. Habían cámaras, distintos tipos de flashes que estuvieron a punto de desorientarlo. Bueno, la cuestión era que desde la ultima batalla no había dejado de ser ACOSADO **constantemente**. Lo cual, no era tan malo. Ya que cada día empezaba a gustarle los "beneficios" que le daban por ser un heroe. Es decir, cada persona que se topaba con el, le regalaba un saludo amistoso, una sonrisa amable, o un regalo como comida o una flor que le daba una que otra chica. Nunca creyó volverse tan popular. Los turistas no paraban de llegar a la aldea, para conocerlo y sacarse una fotografía con el. Y eso, lo hacia sentirse raro por alguna razón. No es que no le gustara la atención que recibía, pero estaba mejor cuando solo se preocupaba por ir a entrenar, comer en Ichiraku, y caminar tranquilamente junto a sus amigos. A parte de estudiar, pero no quería pensar en eso. Tanta historia y números de páginas hacían volar su cabeza.

Lo curioso era, que de repente estaba recibiendo cartas de otros paises, invitandolo a pasar algunos dias con algún noble reconocido en algun país desconocido. ¿Seria bueno aceptar alguna propuesta? Es verdad que ya había visitado varios lugares, recorrido varias islas, en misiones y batallas con sus enemigos. Desde que era un genin, pero... quería descansar un poco más. No quería irse así si mas. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en Konoha, y había cumplido su objetivo de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, quería concentrarse en su objetivo de convertirse en Hokage. ¡Ser Hokage es su meta ahora! Deberia de decirle a Kakashi que lo ayudara con el problema de sus admiradores y fanaticos/acosadores. Hasta un día había recibido la visita de un cinematográfico proponiendole hacer una película con su historia. ¡Le había ofrecido ser el actor principal! ¿Y que hizo? ¡Pues negarse! El había hecho todo aquello para traer a Sasuke, no para hacer una película sobre su vida. Aún así, el hombre trato de convencerlo para que en un futuro pueda venderle su historia, y hacer una película para que todo el mundo conociera la historia de Uzumaki. Pero, contrario a lo que el hombre se espero, Naruto dijo un rotundo "no".

Ahora, eso no es lo mas loco que le había pasado en ese ultimo mes.

Empezó a crearse el rumor de que el no era tan poderoso como se rumoraba. Así que, para desmentir su poderosa habilidad de ninja, algunos estúpidos luchadores habían venido desde otros paises ¡a desafiarlo! A el! Al jinchuriki del zorro endemoniado. El héroe que salvo al mundo de la bruja Kaguya. Es verdad que a Naruto no le importaba que se crearan ese tipo de rumores, ni que la gente empezaba a llegar para pelear con el. A mas de uno los había dejado con un ojo morado, o una costilla rota. ¡Pero no quería lastimar a ninguno! Solo quería, de alguna manera, que esos sujetos desistieran en su afan de derrotarlo. Aunque era absurdo. Si una mujer alienígena no le había derrotado, un humano con habilidades mínimas no podria con él.

Ahora, se preguntaba porque eso no le pasaba a Sasuke. Se supone, que el participó en la pelea, y nadie lo acosaba o le mandaba cartas como a el. Es cierto que estuvo un tiempo en la carcel, pero ¡No era justo! ¡A el solo le toco a los periodistas! En cambio, parecia que algún día, a Naruto se lo llevaría un rey para tenerlo a su disposición. Aunque claro, el Hokage no lo aceptaria. ¡No, valgame Dios! Ademas, era lo suficientemente fuerte para no ser llevado a la fuerza por su fans.

Otro asunto que necesitaba aclarar, era la pronta partida de Sasuke. Nunca se espero que ese Uchiha tuviera planes de irse a quien sabe donde. Es decir, ¿Para que lo trajo? ¿¡Para que se fuera un mes después!? ¡Eso si que era algo que no se espero! Se supone que Sasuke se quedaría en la aldea para tener misiones juntos, volver a formar el equipo siete, le iba a pedir consejos para que lo ayude en su meta de ser Hokage. Iban a pelear todo el tiempo, como cuando eran niños, y ahora...

—El se va...

No,esto no estaba bien. ¿De que carajo sirvió traer al bastardo, si de todas formas, iba a irse de nuevo? ¿Sasuke no quería estar cerca en Konoha? Irse así sin mas, le parecia algo que de cierta forma le lastimaba. Aunque jamás lo admitiria. Era la vida de Sasuke, y si el quería irse, pues que se fuera de una buena vez. No volvería a sacrificarse por un Teme amargado que no quería estar en su hogar. "Como que ya esta acostumbrado a que yo lo busque siempre"

No, mejor se hacia de la vista gorda, y que ese teme se fuera. No lo volvería a buscar, ya que después de todo, el Uchiha ya no corria ningún peligro, y podía irse a la china si quisiera. A parte, Sasuke era un ninja fuerte. Nada le volvería a pesar, porque era muy fuerte...

"¡Ahhh! !Demonios, que se vaya de una vez!"

No quería aceptarlo, pero Sasuke nisiquiera se iba, y ya lo estaba extrañando. ¡Pero nunca se lo diría! Seguro que se rie de el, como la ultima vez.

"Mejor me voy a entrenar"

Ooo

El día que Sasuke partiria, llego.

Sasuke no llevaba equipaje. Aunque a decir verdad no lo necesitaría, ya que podía sobrevivir sin cosas que lo mantuvieran mas cómodo. Tenia su espada, y una mochila pequeña para cargar sus cosas pequeñas. Todo lo demás, se lo ganaria con esfuerzo. La naturaleza le daría todo lo demás. En fin, se estaba despidiendo de Kakashi y Sakura. Internamente se preguntaba si Naruto no iba a aparecer para despedirse.

—La verdad es que, merecias la muerte después de todo lo que hiciste.

Sasuke asintió, comprendiendo a que se refería Kakashi. Sabia que tenia que estar preso o incluso muerto por querer acabar con Konoha. Pero ahora, todo era distinto. Gracias a su antiguo sensei, había sido perdonado de sus errores. Aunque si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, hubiera aceptado estar preso de por vida, o llevado a una cámara de ejecución. Pero si lo iban a dejar libre, mejor para el. Sabia que no se lo merecia, pero por si las dudas...

—Te lo agradezco.

Diablos, su voz sono muy rara al decir eso. Empezaba a darse cuenta que estaba llevando las cosas con más calma. Esperaba marcharse como la ultima vez. A escondidas, como los pollitos en fuga. Oh si...El también vio esa película.

—Me preguntaba si, puedo ir contigo.

"No, mierda"

Iba a decir eso, pero se lo penso mejor. La ultima vez le había atravesado el corazon con un genjutsu. Era algo de lo que estaba arrepentido, pero ya se había disculpado. Y, de ninguna manera, se llevaría a Sakura consigo. Bien, aceptaba que habían hecho las pases, eran amigos de nuevo, pero el quería hacer su viaje SOLO. Sin nadie mas que él. Tenia mucho que reflexionar. Y no lo lograria con nadie a su lado.

—Esto también es un viaje de penitencia. Tu no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados.

—Nada que ver...

"Me da la impresion de que a Sakura le gusta el sado"

Aún en contra de sus impulsos, y su verdadera personalidad, le toco dos dedos en la frente. Sabia que ella, igual que Naruto habían hecho el esfuerzo de traerlo. Asi que dejo las cosas hasta allí.

—Gracias.

Luego de aquello, se fue por el camino rodeado de bosques.

Apenas veinte metros de caminata, y sintió la presencia de alguien.

—"No pensé que vendría" pensó el Uchiha. Naruto estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

No dijeron nada por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Se miraron entre si, a los ojos, esperando que las palabras salieran. Naruto estaba queriendo decir adios. Pero la garganta se le cerraba. No quería decir eso. Así que saco algo que quería darle algo al Uchiha, y se lo entrego en sus manos.

"Todavía tiene eso" pensó Sasuke, un poco impresionado por la banda rasgada que sabia le pertenencia a el.

—Te lo devuelvo.

—Solo lo conservare. Hasta nuestro ultimo encuentro.

Ambos sonrieron, diciendo con esas palabras un: Nos vemos. Pero no era un adiós definitivo. Sasuke se iba, pero Naruto iba a esperar a que regresara, así como la ultima vez. Pero, esta vez seria Sasuke quien lo haría por su cuenta. En ese punto, sintió mucha nostalgia. Revivio todos sus recuerdos con Sasuke. Desde el día en que los asignaron en el mismo equipo, con Sakura y Kakashi. Lo mal que se llevaban, sus peleas, las burlas, la rivalidad. Todo aquello llego a su mente. Pero, también se vio envuelto en recuerdos buenos. Cuando uno salvaba al otro. Cuando hacían de todo para formar un equipo y derrotar a su enemigo. Este mundo era tan extraño. Se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento:

Daba gracias a cualquier persona o cosa, por haberle permitido conocer a Sasuke. Todo empezó desde ese momento. En medio del bosque, con el sonido de las aves, del viento, de las hojas. Todo se volvió un poco más fácil. Uzumaki hablo primero:

—Te veo luego.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se dieron la espalda, y caminaron en caminos distintos.

"Que extraña es la vida. Hay tanto por recordar, tanto por aprender. No comprendere nunca, lo que le llevó a querer salvarme. Pero, gracias, Naruto..."

En ese momento Naruto pensó:

"...Todavía me parece un sueño lo que pasó. De verdad que Sasuke se complica, es un Teme, ojala que no vuelva con sus deseos de venganza..."

"...Espero que el dobe no cometa una idiotez en mi ausencia..."

"...De lo contrario..."

"¡Le partire la cara en cuanto lo vea!" Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Nota:

La serie termino. Y quería hacer un oneshot de esto. Solo para recordar lo mucho que me gusto esta serie. Gracias por leer.

A pesar de que ame el sasunaru, sigo creyendo que estos dos tienen una bonita amistad.

Sayonara.


End file.
